


Songbird in a Bone cage

by DazzleMyRazzle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Branding, F/M, Feels, Mental Abuse, Persian Mobsters, Physical Abuse, Sans being cocky, Shit is just bad trust me, Slight Molestation, Unlucky Reader, a lot of yelling, corrupted cops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzleMyRazzle/pseuds/DazzleMyRazzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You as the reader are down on your luck. That last one was cashed years ago and giving your last thought that humanity could get any worst having to live with a family member that doesn't give two turds about your feelings or your independence or freedom. Want to fine out if your turn for the worst find out and read the chapter I'm not gonna spoil anymore lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Air filled with Cigs and Musk

**Author's Note:**

> I had help with this so Thank you my Skype groupies for reviewing and supporting me to get this Fanfic out I LOVE YOU GUYS~ <3
> 
> Read more note in the end ok for updates~!

                  As you walk in a dark empty street with the cold wind brushing against your tender cheeks you try to clear your mind from your troubles at home. You had an argument with your father about you being a worthless piece of shit while he yelled at you in your face to go find a job. He threw you out in the middle of January, when the blizzards tend to get worse. You don't want to be kicked out, not when you’re twenty two years of age with no job. The cold could easily freeze you to death since your clothing is mostly thin fabric from a thrift store, you know your thick body wouldn't keep you warm either.

You soon passed by a bright neon sign that read **“CAGED.”** You have an idea of what the place is, where guys drink and a couple of women hang around. They probably go to have a sexy, fun time to forget their troubles at home.

You saw a sign saying they were hiring but you're not very interested. As you started to notice your glasses almost slipping, you lifted your glasses back on to the bridge of your nose with one finger. You also knew you wouldn't be good as being a waitress and you knew you were horrible at singing, even your father told you that your singing could kill people. So you decided to go home since it was almost 2:00 am and your father would be passed out from his rage inducements.

As you got home, you knew that your father locked the door, so you learned to always carry a hair pin and a metal wire since he is an ass not trusting you for key since you lost it once. You unlocked the door, opening it slowly to step inside. Once you were inside you turned and locked it, going down the stairs towards your room. The window in there is your only source of light, leaky pipes hanging above your bed. There’s no heater to provide any warmth and your bed was a mattress on the floor. You slowly lay down on your bed and tried to sleep, not bothering with your clothing since it's better wearing them than having cold wet blankets. Last week the pipes broke and you had to stop the water before it had flood your room.

As you started to finally sleep it felt you only had a few hours of rest when you heard someone in your presence. It was really blurry since you left your glasses at the bed side so you didn't smash them while you sleep. You looked up to see your father grabbing your stuff and putting it in boxes.

 _"What the fuck, why are you taking my shit!?"_ you yelled, still kind of drowsy.

Your father turned around, face redder than an apple.

  
_"This was your last day! You're a waste of fucking space...I knew you couldn't find a fucking job! You lazy shit...I wish I would’ve had a son, he would have a job in a heartbeat!"_

You face scrunched up in anger, you huffed off the bed in a hurry. Packing what you want in your black backpack and a small hand bag, decorated with skulls. Leaving the rest of your belongings a fit of rage, you yelled at him

_"Well keep this shit! I don't care about my stuff, and I hate you...you fucking shitty father! I wish mother was alive to kick your ass!"_

As you tried to run up the stairs with tears flowing out of your eyes, your shitty father gripped your wrist and demanded an apology for your **‘horrible fucking attitude’**. He thought he deserved that much for giving you a home for so long. He tried acting sincere to give you mixed feelings to stay again like last time. The last time you tried to leave you were fooled to stay and had been abused physically and mentally. You tugged away from him as hard as you could that made him fall backwards down the stairs. You turned and ran, not looking back.

As you ran far away to a nearest alley to cry tears of sadness and happiness, sad tears because you were homeless and you knew nobody cared if you died in the frozen dirty dumpster right there in the alley, happy tears because you got out of that hellhole and abusive home with the shit faced father of yours. Not knowing what else to do you left the alleyway.

As you walked down the street, you wiped the tear smudges off your glasses. And you noticed you were where you were last night. The neon sign **"CAGED"** was still in need of waitress. Without hesitating you took it down in hope for shelter and a job. You bit your lower lip in disgust as you walked into the building.

The smell inside was musky and very ashen from people smoking in here. It made you cough since you were not used to the smell of cigarettes. A guy called from the cloud of smoke,

_"You need to inhale it to get used to it. If not t'den your not fit to do t'dis job... So fuck off little girl..."_

  
You gulped and yelled _"I'll suck it up...even if it means I'll die of lung cancer, sir!"_ while holding up the hiring sign.

  
The man came close, towering over your five foot seven frame. He was stacked at 6 feet tall, tan skin, dark hair matching his mustache and blue eyes. You knew he was not from around here, his thick ascent of Persian showing a bit when he tried to speak to you earlier.

He looked you up and down. Seeing your posture and the fear within your eyes, he smiled

 _"Welcome to our group little girl...Your spunky attitude is what we need...But we need to fix t'dat fear of yours if you want to work here, yes?"_ he smiled ear to ear.

Your mind was analyzing that he might be nice but in your heart you knew it was dangerous. You knew the consequence of this job.  
You smiled back to hide your worry,

 _"Sure thing...But since I don't have a home after my father kicked me out..."_ you played innocent and put crocodile tears on to get your way into getting a room for a couple of nights until you move out. You don't want get involved of his sketchy background forever.

He pulled out his hand for a peace offering, _"Yea! Sure! We have rooms for our co-workers to stay in so it would be convenient to know where you guys would be at...as you know now you're part of our family!..."_

Your wide grin was wiped off your face as a body guard from behind you suddenly gripped you tight enough to knock you out. You only felt your body go limped as your eyesight turned to black.

You felt a slight pain and a buzzing noise for about a couple of minutes. After what felt like a year you were suddenly woken up by a large sound of a door slamming, the sound made you suddenly jolt out of your blackout and back to reality. You were on a bed that didn't smell of puke and sweat but to your surprise, sweet flowers and cigarettes.

When you turned to lay on your back you felt a sudden sting come rushing from your left shoulder blade, burning and pulsing with your heartbeat painfully. You bit your lip hard enough to make it bleed as you turned to lay on your stomach. Once the pain had stopped you notice your glasses at the nightstand by the bed . You got up and put them on.

As you did so you spotted a vanity mirror that was bare with nothing but dust on top. You walked over to look in the mirror to see what's wrong with your shoulder as you stripped your top off and notice a dark tan tribal symbol that was painted into your still redden skin. Your eyes welded up in tears at this grotesque branding to be included into this family business. Your body buckled in sadness and held your hands over your soaked face, hoping it was all a dream.


	2. NEWS and Riots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that your father was a supreme ass and a Mob boss now has you as a new member of the family. How could it get from bad to worst. Find out if Reader Chan has to deal with not only her boss but the people she works for as well yay~

***As the year passed***

            The year passed and you had toughened up a lot from all the drunken riots from thugs and cat fights between wives. The worst was having to be branded and being talked down to by your boss because you're still at a beginners level at work because you're a woman. They put you into torturous work of interacting with the customers as a waitress. Some nights when you were cleaning up puke from the floor on your hands and knees you would be groped by men constantly. But when that happens the body guards would kick the perverts out, but not quick enough on some nights when they were drunk as well. You have to physically scream to your boss about some pervs. You boss doesn't like that his waitresses get fondled without the fuckers paying for it. He'll get angry at you and the pervs for letting it happen. In one instance he got so mad it ended with you not getting any work done or even food.

             Sometimes you'd get some alone time to figure out how to escape this hell hole. Every time you tried you'd end up right back at the front entrance. Sometimes the cops would noticing you escaping from the fire escape. The cops probably got paid to patrol within his perimeter making sure all his hired women don't escape. That's why you tried to hide yourself while you made your escape, but ultimately failed.

             You took a moment to remember last night when a group of college kids almost gang raped you in the corner by the stage. Which ended with you back in your room that was given to you thanks to the body guards. You were kinda glad that happened because while getting swarmed by the college kids you snagged one of their wallets so you could buy a portable TV from the girl across hallway. She was selling it so she could try to get a bigger one with more channels. You unlocked your room and set out off to her room that was locked. You knocked on her door as a sign to let you in. She suddenly open the door and pulled you in quick. Her name is Tracy but her performance name was **'Trixie.'** She turned around

 _"What the hell you want?"_ You pulled the wallet out of your back pocket and flashed the wad of cash before her.

Tracy's eyes glistened at the site of the money, trying to quickly snatch the money from you but you pulled it away from her.

 _"Not until I get your portable TV that you're selling."_ She looked back you, disgust flashing on her face.

 _"Oh yea, sure! Take that piece of crap."_ She pointed towards her vanity set.

               You suddenly threw the wallet at her and rushed over to grab the TV. With the portable TV in your hands you walked towards the door. Stopping in front of the door you open it to quickly peek out into the hall to see if the coast is clear. Thank god you didn't walk out like an idiot. You peeked left and right, nothing and no one could be seen so you bolted quickly down towards your room, not bothering yourself with closing Tracy's door.

              You quickly opened your unlocked door, turned and locked it from the inside as quick as you could. You let out a deep sigh, mentally preparing yourself to set up the small TV. You remember seeing one before as a kid so how hard could it possibly be? You looked at the only plug-in in your room behind your vanity mirror. Reaching the small cord from the TV, you plugged it in. As you did the TV buzzed to life with a loud jarring sound of static. You quickly turned down the volume and started adjusting the antenna on the TV. You heard a man speaking that sounded kind of robotic but a few minutes later you tweaked the antenna a little bit more and the voice was as clear as day.

             The newsman was talking about the shooting that happen weeks ago. That one was particularly clear in your mind as you could hear it from outside your window when it happened. The man went on talking and you were lulled into just sitting down and watching the TV. Suddenly a news flash from the president was on the screen. Surprised from the sudden change you jumped a little. Gathering your bearings you continued to watch the screen intensely and saw a news reporter group gaping at a giant hole on the side of a mountain called Mt.Ebbot. You knew the stories from your teachers when you were elementary about monsters living in the underground. Why where they talking about things adults would tell children on the news?

              The last time you heard about the legends of monsters was eighteen years ago. As you snapped out of your memories you saw the president greeting a small child and a group of monsters behind the child on your little TV. The president was talking about how the human child was alive underground and un-done the spell our ancestors did to trap the monsters underground. You felt a sense of sadness because you could somehow empathize with them, despite knowing so little about them.

And now the president was pondering the child as it signed in sign language which a specialist had to come translate it. Which the child was saying they wanted monsters to have civilian rights to live on the surface with man-kind. You could hear the people on the TV and the crowds downstairs speak with surprise, anger and disgust. As you heard the crowds booing at the child the president gave a scolding look at the surrounding people for being rude to his guests who just want rights like any other living thing on the surface. Then suddenly everyone quieted and looked ashamed but the vibe of the crowd was still dangerously sour. Then the president lifted up the child and said

_"This is proof that humans and monsters can lived together! This child will be a start of a new generation of monsters and humans joining together as one of us! This year 2016 I announce this day of January 5th A Monster Appreciation Day where we celebrate the day monster-kind came above ground. I wish you treat the monsters with respect as we all walk on the earth as equals for here on out!"_

The crowds started to cheer but it was very obvious not everyone was cheering. Your expression turned into a very heart-warming smile as you felt the positively of a new beginning, even if it was for someone else. The floor below you was suddenly filled with people yelling and rioting at the very idea of monsters sharing houses, business and air with us. You knew hell would break loose if you don't get out. What if your boss had to move his business to a monster free area?

You dreaded the thought but for now you watch the news of monsters starting to spew out of the broken barrier of all different size and shapes. It filled you with hope that the world could change a bit more. Monsters could change minds to be more open and accept new things. Looking at the clock, you tried to plan an escape route again for next month without being caught this time.


	3. Escaped and Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Reader Chan is happy that the world was open about monster but would people change suddenly about their attitude problems. Let find out coming up next on Songbird in a Bone Cage! I hope the Reader has patients to notice the shit should be better it just take time...
> 
> * Internal Screaming and Violently typing*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be updates on certain chapter  
> since I go a pro tip from my novelist friend on DA about one slight in-correction  
> To all of my chapters.

*** As about a week passes by, getting closer to your birthday***

           The business was getting quiet as some of your regulars haven't been by because monsters have been suddenly moving on the same street as **"CAGED."** Newer monster-friendly businesses have been opening up suddenly by the dozens. Your boss wasn't too happy and set up ugly signs shaped like stop signs that read: **"NO MONSTERS ALLOWED."**

          Your face scrunched up with disgust as you thought to yourself how you're going to go about moving out of here soon and quick. You were not prepared to make an escape nor did you have all your stuff packed. As the sun set the business closed early, even though there was a lot of people out and about with monsters. Which it was the perfect time to escape. The noise you'll make will be drowned out by people and late night bars with music blasting.

       As you unlocked the window to your room, you peeked out into the night. Checking to see if the coast was clear. Seeing no signs of the body guards or your boss you go and gather your stuff. Using the same bags you carried as you runaway from home was filled with your stuff you collected over the past 2 years, including the portable TV you had gotten from Tracy. Tugging the bags onto your back you set off towards the window.

        You unhinged the window as softly and quietly as possible. You checked if the police were still patrolling the area. Seeing it was clear you stepped out of the window onto the fire escape. Sliding down the black, cold ladder as to not make too much noise by stepping down each step. As you reached the bottom, you flashed the middle finger towards the building and whispered

 _"Good bye! Fuck head, it was nice while it lasted."_ as you walked off casually but alerted.

        You saw the street light suddenly flicker to life so you put up your hoodie and walked across the street. Heading away from the building with the neon sign still flashing **"CAGED"** you thought to yourself that place sure was a fucking cage.

 

        Walking towards a suburban neighborhood that was propped up on a hill. You remember reading in the news paper about a bar up there that was in need of a waiter or waitress. What's really cool about it was in the news paper it said a flaming monster humanoid that wears a suit and glasses was running the business. The newspaper clipping had said that with the job comes a bed to sleep on and food to eat as well. The pay said ten dollars an hour and tips are for the waiters, not for the boss to keep. You thought to yourself about how just you can't wait to work there. You ran up the steep hill as fast as you could. From the top looking down towards your shitty work in the distance, smiling you turned and kept going towards the new bar.

        You didn't care about how late it is you could sleep on a bench for all you care once you were there. As you got to the half way point there was a lovely park with nicely build bench it seems this was built for the community so families can walk with their kids as they rode their small bikes around and the parents could sit and watch.

        You checked your watch and it read **4:00 am**. You decided to take a rest on the bench. Setting your larger bag down on the bench because it was filled with clothing it would work nicely as a pillow not bothering with anything for a blanket because all you had was the clothes on your back. Laying down your head on the bag pillow, your  *hair length/color* was slowly waving in the calm cold wind.

         Thinking about your escape and what the future had in store for you, you slowly closed your eyes fell asleep in bless of a new life of not being used for disgusting deeds anymore. You awoke five hours later to the sound of birds chirping. For the first time in a long time you had woken up to not the sound of your door slamming and the smell of cigars, or your boss hovering over your face. You got up and stretched your arms up. Gathering your bags up you got your stuff together and started to hike up more hills, which was worth it. Your watch said **9:00 am**. You had to ask some people that were kind enough to point you in the right direction just in case.

         You were standing in front of a store that used to be an old antique store, your mother used to bring you here to as a kid. Old stuff interested you a lot, from old father clocks chiming in sync to old unwanted paintings people did to get some cash. As that memory made you feel like crying over your mother you looked up and saw a big neon sign saying **"GRILLBY'S"** a few blocks away. That was the name of the bar from the news paper!

         Looking at your watch again the time read **1:00 pm** you started speed walking towards the bar. Which you face grew brighter as you got closer, when suddenly those two goon cops came out of the door. Your body froze as you saw they noticed you. You turned around but your body was way to stiff to run any further but you didn't want to go back to the hell hole; so you stood your ground as you heard them getting close.

           As soon as they where behind you, you turned and bolted underneath their arms and ran with adrenaline toward the deep oak wood door. As you got close you gripped the silver handled on the door and quickly tugged it open, quick enough that you tripped into the front entrance as the cops were right behind you tackling your legs. In what felt like slow-motion you saw the owner of the bar witnessing your struggle. You face planted on the wooden floor hard that's your glasses were forced flying off your face and across the wooden floor out of your reach. As you quickly recovered as you knew you were not going back.

           One of the cops had a death grip to your ankle as he suddenly yanked you closer to him. All you did is yelped by his grip and he suddenly got you pinned with your arms and legs. The cops face so closes that you can smell his awful breath of coffee and bacon. He huffed and puffed

_"Now you have the right to remain silent as you are a runaway for not paying your boss the bills you owe!"_

            You were trying to kick and scream to get him to let go but his hands suddenly gripped your neck to keep you quiet. All you could do is squeak out a no that was long and dragged out until you almost passed out from the pressure on your neck. As you slowly were losing your sight of this reality, you looked upwards toward to the bar and within your line of sight you saw the blurry manger suddenly in front of the cop. The cop saw the black leather shoes and looked up with a dumbfound expression. The cops yelled at him to stay back as the girl is dangerous, then sudden flash the cop was flung off of your limped and oxygen deprived body.

           You slowly started to regain your senses just as you see black dots clouding your vision. Looking up and witnessing both cops being lifted from their shirts by a taller monster as you squinted to try and see clearly who was holding the cops in place. As you focused your vision you saw what the monster was; a skeleton. When the manager got behind the tall skeleton, he told the cops off in a voice filled with anger as his flames sparked like a sparkler on New Years.

        Your sense of hearing and sight where slowing down and you blacked out. You felt yourself being slowly lifted and put down on a soft cushion seating it seems and you felt your cold glasses were put back onto your face. Which you hoping to awaken up to the site of the bar and not back in the shit hole.


	4. Friendships and Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello you made it this far congrats!   
> I hope your ready of this roller coaster of unlucky and tragic to be derailed and going onto a more happy and soft ride of love and respect...*laughing hard* nope this will be a never ending nightmare...

            With your fear creeping up on you, you slowly open one of your eye lids; it was quite blurry but your eye adjusted slowly to the sight of the bar manager and a crowd of monsters behind him. As he notice you were coming through he told the monsters behind him to give you a little space to breathe. You slowly and carefully picked yourself up using the table as a support.

           You felt like you got hit by a car your body still felt heavy, as you try to make out the monsters in your line of sight with a kind of drunken like state with your eyes squinting. There was a goat monster with a smile that looks very motherly and warm as she handed to you a glass of water. As you grasped it, her hands were very warm and soft. You slowly took it as you were amused for seeing a monster this close for the first time.

           You snapped out of your train of thought when a slightly smaller skeleton said to you

 _"Hey kid.... you should close your mouth or a fly will land on it...and I don't want you to be **CROAKED** about it"_ you looked at him slowly and chuckled a bit at the skeleton's cheesy joke.

           The taller skeleton said

 _"Sans for real, to crack up a joke at a time like this!? AAAaahhh! I wish I was dead!"_ and you kept laughing harder when suddenly a small snort came out of your mouth through your laughter.

              Turning redder than a beet, you stopped laughing and hid your face in your hoodie. Everyone laughed a little as a child that you saw on the news came up to you and peeked underneath the table to smile at you. That only made your face worse as it got redder. You gripped you hoodie and bit down on your lower lip. You didn't hear them making fun of you, only laughter and joy. As you peeked up slightly from under your hoodie, you could see everyone's smiling faces as they laughed. Which made you smile softly back.

             The child softly gripped your hand, bringing you up to your feet to stand so you can properly greet them. You have gotten flustered just meeting new faces, since you have a small anxiety with meeting new people or in this case, new monsters. Your legs were shaking just from the sight of so many monsters sitting down socializing with each other. Your voice was softer than silk when you tried but couldn't speak to thank them. The goat mother turned around and saw you stood up with the help of her child.

So she walked carefully and talked sweetly towards you _"Are you alright my child? Do you need food?"_

You looked slowly down at your feet blushing even harder saying _"No...But, thank you"_

You knew she smiled sweetly back as a radiant sunlight peering through your hoodie. She bent down to peer underneath your hood,

 _"What's the matter? You're shy?... You don't have to be my child, everyone is friends here... Show us your beautiful face."_ as she slowly took the hoodie off of your head

                      You were still looking down as your mind was racing when you heard that she called your face beautiful.

As you slowly looked up and with a shaky soft voice you said to her _"T... t... thank you madame... U... um, I'm fine.."_ as you gripped the sleeve on your hoodie softly to keep you from not loosing you cool in front of the lovely goat monster.

                 She asked the question when she noticed you gripping your hoodie thinking you were afraid of monsters. She scooted in at the booth you were laid in before and started to pat the seat next to her with a large heart warming smile. As the child notice you didn't see, the child then gripped your hand softly which again snapped you out of your train of thought. You followed it's movement to the booth you were just at and sat in it.

The goat mother spoke to you first to address her name and to start easy off in hopes to not frighten you. _"My name is Toriel and this child right here is Frisk. What is your name, if you don't mind me asking, my child?"_

You stuttered a bit in a weak voice _"M...my..my name is ...is...is (y/n)"_

Toriel smiled softly _"Good I was worried you were never gonna speak! So are you afraid of me, (y/n)?"_

You looked off from the table and stuttered again _"Nnn..nnn..no...."_

You kept quiet again and slowed your breath, trying not to hyperventilate and faint again. Toriel wanting to know why she got the 'scared' vibe from you.

You push your voice out a bit more _"Um... I... I... I have a problem with people... mostly socially stressed..."_

You noticed her smile turned slightly down which made you feel sad. _"But I wanted to change that... if.. if I could..."_

You can feel your face heated up again when she was smiling fully again.

Toriel replied _"That would be lovely...If you want us to help you out?"_

                  She put her hand out in the middle of the table seeing if you would take it. You looked at it as your mind and heart said take her hand but the small voice in your head said don't. You were shaking in your seat as Toriel hand was still there waiting patiently. Instead of taking the hand your body just instead gave Frisk and Toriel a hug instead and you started to feel tears rolling down your face softly. You wanted to defeat this fear of yours you took a big step which you knew it would hurt your body.

                  This reminded you of when your family used to be whole which made you sad. As you where thinking of your family and how nice the warmth from Toriel was. Suddenly, Toriel made it comforting when she pulled in closer on the hug. This made your small tears a stream of happiness.

Toriel then had softly asked you _"Would you like to be our friend? Or a family member with in our group?"_

                 Your ear perked off the question of being with them as a family, your crying turned into bawling at her kindness. She took the incoherent sounds coming from you as a yes. You knew you were here for the job, which you knew you would like to work to repay Toriel for her kindness and motherly ways. She made you feel like you haven't felt for a long time.

 

**"Happiness."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 has so much feels but the reader is super shy and introvert.
> 
> I can't wait for more of my chapters to be done with but idk how many lol 
> 
> I hope you guys like this one ~ also WARNING: long because of dialogue


	5. Questions and Answers Part 1: Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be long and drags more into the story of the reader.

         Within this warm motherly hug; you though of repay her back from since she is reminiscing of your mother. It would be nice enough if you had a job. As your brain realized what you said like it tripped on it own stem. You were gonna ask for the job here anyway.

         You stood up too fast that you legs were numbed and static that you stood still, as you stared from the distance of the bar owner. Your body was all tremoring from the thought of going through the crowd more; your legs felt like lead anchors tied to your ankles; while your body feeling it's floating like in water trying to keep float above surface; you only felt more likely to drown if you took in the air surrounded you.

         On the other hand as you stood there over filtering through your thoughts; Frisk notice how nervous you were; they way your hand is shaking just by twiddling your thumbs. So he got out of it seat to hold your hand firmly to weave through this crowd. Your mind went into autopilot as you walked with Frisk; your other part of your mind was stuck like a wrench in a cog wheel; stuck and unable to improve of what's going around you.

         With the thought of interacting with them face to face makes you twitch on how it's gonna go when you interact with the newer faces; will they react in a nice way that they will accept you or so bad that they will make you tremble with fear.

  
         Suddenly your mind went numb and dark; As a voice whispers.

                          _"your so weak...Pathetic....worthless....Nobody accepts you....Coward... Spineless...."_

         The voice faded as another voice so kind and sweet called out

  
                                                _"listen to your music to drown out the darkness."_

  
         Then there was a bright light suddenly appeared and you snapped back into the reality as you were standing in behind of the owner. As the owner was talking to a rather small skeleton with a blue hoodie; Frisk tugged on his pants to letting him know that someone want to talk. You freaked out when he did that but being stiff as a board you let the course of action happen. As the guy turned around; he had no pupils nor a mouth. He speak out to Frisk

  
                                                            _" Hey there Boss what would you..."_

  
        He noticed you as he soon looked up from Frisk. You looked pale and shaken like a leaf isn't making you look any better. He turned full toward to you; then Frisk signed out something to him, you on the other hand were clueless as heck. He caught everything without looking away; you think.

  
        He bowed as a gentleman; fire monster he was and introducing himself to you.

  
                _" Hello Madame; My name is Grillby, bartender and owner; my boss told me that you were looking for a job is that true?"_

  
        As he pushed up his glasses as he finished.

        Frisk notice that you were to quiet; then noticed that your hand were searching with in your pockets in a frantic panic. He remember you had bags that you brought; while the fight happen the bags flung off of you. He looked around the room with one hand over his eyes searched quickly. For a brisk moment Frisk saw that the bags were at the jukebox. So Frisk quickly ran over to the juke box and took the purse instead since he tugging on the backpack felt heavy.

         As the corner of your eye saw something moving. You took your sight off the owner to look at Frisk got your purse and you quickly looked back; with your foot swiftly moving backward; like you were backing up slowly from a very hungry predator. When you were backing up; Frisk was close in reach to be able to go through your purse for your player. Once you notice the shiny silver player at the bottom of the bag; your hand snatched it and be thankful the headphones were still plugged in. As you put the headphones within your ears; your player turned on and switched it over to a playlist called **"Happy Time."**

        The beat drowned the voices; your head wasn't clouded of this thick dark cloud, it felt lighter, clearer and your able to think straight. As the sweet melody sooths your nerves and slowed down you race mind; Frisk notice that you were more relaxed within your body language to the way you sound when you softly singing under your breath. As your body was slowly sways, your head bobbing softly and your feet tapping to the rhythm. While you were into your song; frisked signed out to Grillby about something.

       You didn't care what was going on; as you slowly back away to not bum into anyone. As you backed up slightly you bumped into someone that made you fallen forward; which you waited for your face to meet the floor. But nothing happened since you closed your eyes; you didn't feel it; it felt endless; as a black hole appeared in front of you. As you opened your eyes you were floating but it felt like someone hooked your belt loop. So when you turned to your side; there it was, that small skeleton gripping on your belt loop of your jeans; exactly what thought of. You got your footing and stood up straight and turned towards to him.

  
                                          _"You could have gripped my shirt you or grabbed my arm...."_

       You yelled at him and he had the same crooked smile and empty eye sockets of darkness that felt endless.

  
       He put his hand back into his pocket of his jacket and chuckles a bit. There is two things wrong here; First, there wasn't nothing happening with his mouth it looks really solid and second he is a skeleton how does he can make noises. Within your though oh wait he did told a joke of you almost choking on flies or something. He said,

  
                            _" Well sorry that's not gonna be easy to get into your pants huh? or it would be a good thing that you made out with floor with your face..."_

  
        You turned red a bit and got really angry of him saying that raunchy and harsh sentence in front of you and everyone else. All you wanted to do is slapped him so hard that his head would be slapped off of his shoulders. Instead Grillby was behind him and put a hand on his shoulder; that made the skeleton sweat a bit.

  
_"Hhehe...Grillby I was just joking around don't be so hot headed and stop gushing over everyone of these human we meet here._ _We should only trust Frisk only until this blows over that we could be truly trust them..."_ In a harsher and deeper tone.

  
        But Grillby gripped harder on his shoulders

  
                _"Sans this isn't like you, sit down and be polite... this is my bar I'll accept anyone who need help human or not. I don't want make a scene because your being childish."_ He sighed and a small flame burst out.

  
            Then Sans walked off with his crooked smile and sat at the bar stool instead to go drink alcohol; it was a ketchup bottle. As your eye revered back to Grillby; he was standing in front of you. At first you were confused by what he was staring at since there isn't any pupils. You can still feel it staring burning right through you as you stand there. He then took his hand in front of you and lightly tugged on your headphones. As you felt a tug you looked down at the part he is tugging on; your face went red and took the ear buds out.

  
                                _"I'm very sorry about that sir...I didn't mean to be so rude to ya..."_ as you blushed more. As you took them out of your ears.

           He kind of was grinning at you and he stepped back a bit eyeing you again this time at your expression. You stopped blushing and asked for the job; he stopped you with him saying

  
                                          _"I already know what your gonna say and I'll accept it your offer..."_

  
           Your faced glowed in excitement but with the small sudden pause of him there was more to say,

  
                                      _"But you have to perform in front of everyone to gain your trust completely and to be my coworker; before that happen I do have some that I need answered...It feels like there is a strange disturbance..."_

  
           Your face turned dark as your head lean forward with your hair draped on your face hiding your expression.  
He continued

  
_"  ... like it's crawling on your back for quite a while...or even longer?; is this your fear showing? or a demon giving you the worst luck ever?_

  
          All you could do is stay quite of the idea he gave you that he knew. He knew what your going through. And it gave you chills down your spine and swallow your fear to be able to speak. You slowly tilt your head up showing your worn out expression for so long; you hold back by hiding behind this smiling mask. You felt so aged from showing your worried expression in front of him. All he did was stared and felt like he changed his expression to a fixed looked to concentrate on your next action on you will ask? or react?

  
                                                              **You then tried to speak but nothing came out....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry the new chapter are taking longer
> 
> I had to take a break from Family issues for 2 weeks and more and my shit happen so I didn't have motivation at all to write or even drawing since then.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter and the next one might be out today if I I keep it up for today or at least three more but idk we will see what's up
> 
> Also this is a RAW version without revising sorry if my English is shit as well as grammar. But I changed my format style for a while so it's more sectioned is all I could say.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my first Fanfic it will take some time.  
> 1) Life is first-so any problems with my life or within editing will be announced if the date had to be pushed back.
> 
> 2) My friends- They come before I have to ask them anything to help, they have lives to you know~!
> 
> 3) My work- I have two jobs to run, My main and my side
> 
> 4) My art and hobbies- This might get into the way when request happens and hobbies of sewing, perlerbeadin, ect...
> 
> 5) I'll have a link within my profile of a Tumblr account for my Fanfic to keep you guys updated with the chapters coming out ok 
> 
> Keep an eye out for it and please and thank you guys for reading my rant ~ <3
> 
> And Thank you to my favorite Fanfic writers I bookmark to get me inspired to write again~ <3


End file.
